


If I could give you the world...

by orphan_account



Series: Pinwheel [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Is there plot?, Jihoon is soft af, M/M, Soonyoung is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soonyoung wakes up with a cool hand stroking his hair. His arms circling a slim waist as he lays down on a firm chest. The chest rumbles low in a soft rhythm followed by a soothing hum reaching his ear, calming his sensitive sense.(or Soonyoung is sick and wants to cling to Jihoon all night)





	If I could give you the world...

Soonyoung is a big baby. He has to admit it to himself. He is on the verge of calling his boyfriend when he knows that he is probably in an important meeting tonight. Jihoon left the apartment earlier that evening to meet with some artist from a well-known agency for their new song. He had left with some pushing from Soonyoung, since the former insisted to stay home to take care of Soonyoung, but Soonyoung wouldn’t have it. He doesn’t want Jihoon to miss this opportunity.

But, Soonyoung is starting to regret it. He wants Jihoon on his side right now. He wants Jihoon to caress his damp hair, soothing the heat inside him with his cooler hands. He wants Jihoon to sing him a lullaby so he can drift off to sleep. He wants Jihoon to be there. He wants to be with Jihoon. He wants his Jihoonie.

***

Soonyoung wakes up with a cool hand stroking his hair. His arms circling a slim waist as he lays down on a firm chest. The chest rumbles low in a soft rhythm followed by a soothing hum reaching his ear, calming his sensitive sense. Soonyoung squirms to look up at the most beautiful human being he has ever seen in his life.

The hum stops as Jihoon peers down to look at him. A soft smile paint his pale face, eyes shining with concerns, “Hey, baby,”

“When did you arrive?” Soonyoung croaked, his voice is hoarse from all the sleeping he has today.

“Um? Probably an hour ago?” Jihoon answers as he squirms to get out of Soonyoung’s arms only to be pulled back when Soonyoung tightens his hold around Jihoon. Soonyoung nearly whines when Jihoon tried to pull away, he wants his Jihoon.

“I’m just gonna grab you some water, okay? It’s on the bedside table,” Jihoon strokes Soonyoung’s back, understanding his boyfriend’s extra clingy tendency whenever he is like this. Soonyoung loosens his hold to let Jihoon squirms far enough to get the water.

“Come on, now drink this. Your voice sounds horrible,” Jihoon shoves the glass under his nose. Soonyoung sits up obediently sipping from the glass. Jihoon’s other hand constantly on his back, rubbing a comforting circle. Soonyoung drinks half of the content, before pushing the glass away and slumps back down on Jihoon’s chest.

“Such a baby,” Jihoon chuckles. He puts the glass down on the bedside table and returns to his position, allowing Soonyoung to comfortably rest on him with his right hand back to stroking Soonyoung’s hair. Soonyoung closes his eyes, almost cooing at how good Jihoon’s hands feel on him.

“Do you feel better?” Jihoon asks between soft caresses.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung mumbles, “Since you’re here now,”

Soonyoung can’t see the blush on Jihoon’s cheeks, but he could guess by the sudden quickening pace of his heartbeat. Smile tugs his lips upwards as he nuzzles Jihoon’s chest. “How’s the meeting go?”

“It’s fine. They expect me to finish the song by next month though, so they can start recording before their tour in two months,” Jihoon says, removing a stray hair from Soonyoung’s face. Soonyoung hums his response.

“I can’t believe they will sing your song. I’m excited to hear what songs you will write for them,” Soonyoung tightens his hug as he feel excitement runs in his veins. Jihoon chuckles, returning his hug as tight.

“Me too,” Jihoon answers, lightly ghosting his lips on Soonyoung’s forehead. “Thank you for making me go.”

Soonyoung smiles contently, “Of course.”

They stays in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, with Jihoon’s hands stroking Soonyoung’s back and Soonyoung listening to Jihoon’s steady heartbeat. He is on the verge of sleep when he heard Jihoon’s voice again.

“Happy birthday, Soonyoung.” Soonyoung opens his eyes, carefully sitting up and glances to the clock on his bedside table. The digital clock glows a 12:00 AM in the dim light.

He looks back to Jihoon who’s looking at him fondly. A smile graces his feature, again reminding Soonyoung about how lucky he is to have such a beautiful human being as his lover. Jihoon cups his cheeks on both hands, thumbs caressing the skin.

“Thank you for being born,” Jihoon whispers. Soonyoung stares at the starry eyes in front of him. Adoration shines from Jihoon’s eyes, as he voices his next words, “I love you,” and his lips fall upon Soonyoung’s in the softest way possible.

Jihoon’s lips were soft against his chapped lips, but Soonyoung returns the kiss regardless. Soonyoung find his hands sliding along Jihoon’s jaw, holding his face close. His skin is cool against Soonyoung’s burning fingers. Sliding further to Jihoon’s neck, Soonyoung’s right hand grips Jihoon’s nape while his left hand strokes Jihoon’s right cheek. Jihoon opens his mouth as soft gasp slips out and the hairs on his arms rise from the way Soonyoung slides his palm on his skin.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon moans when his fingers strokes the sensitive skin below his ear. Soonyoung quickly pulls back. Jihoon is blushing down to his neck. Soonyoung is sick and it’s not really the time for Jihoon to be turned on, but damn, it’s been a week since the last time they did it.

“I’m going to the bathroom,” Jihoon says, attempting to run away, but is quickly slammed down on the bed in time with Soonyoung mumbling, “Screw this,” and his lips crashes against Jihoon’s lips. Jihoon gasps.

Soonyoung quickly settles himself between Jihoon’s legs. Settling his weight comfortably, pushing their clothed members against each other. Blaming it on his condition, Soonyoung groans as the friction quickly hardens his cock. In just a few minutes of grinding, Soonyoung is already panting on top of Jihoon, arms weakly supporting his body, lips puffing out shallows breath against Jihoon’s lips.

“Jihoonie…”

Jihoon supresses the shivers breaking on his skin when he heard Soonyoung’s voice. His boyfriend is closing his eyes, hips bucking against him, beads of sweat adoring his pale skin. Concerned, Jihoon kisses the lips hovering above his, legs circling the older’s waist before he swiftly switched their position. Soonyoung gasps in surprise, gripping Jihoon’s waist as he settles on his lap.

Jihoon pulls away and looks at his boyfriend in concern. “You okay?”

“Um, no?” Soonyoung groans as he bucks his hips. Jihoon bites his lip as Soonyoung’s hardness slid between his ass cheeks. “Can you move, baby?”

“No, I mean, are you feeling okay? You still have a fever,” Jihoon runs his fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, feeling the warm skin under his palm. Soonyoung grips his wrist, pulling it closer to his lips, trailing kisses on the pale skin.

“I will if you move, baby.” Soonyoung bucks his hips again, the grip on Jihoon’s waist tightens as Soonyoung holds him down. “Come on, let me come inside you, please,” Jihoon groans at Soonyoung words.

“You have a goddamn fever, why are you testing me?” Jihoon grinds down on Soonyoung’s lap earning him a low moans from his boyfriend.

“Yes, like that,” Soonyoung ignores Jihoon’s words, his hands slip down Jihoon’s sweatpants, grabbing a handful of round cheeks, holding him down as they slid against each other.

“Take it off,” Soonyoung huffs, as his hands struggle to pull Jihoon’s pants down.

“Jesus, why are you so needy?” Jihoon grumbles but sits up anyway, taking off his sweatpants and sweater, before helping Soonyoung with his clothes.

Goose bumps break on Soonyoung skins as cold air touch his heated skin. Jihoon lays down on Soonyoung, covering his exposed skin with his body. Soonyoung hands quickly find purchase on Jihoon’s ass again. His finger pricks the tight opening. Jihoon hisses when Soonyoung forces one finger in.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon squirms, glaring half-heartedly at his boyfriend for being so impatient. He rummages below the pillows where he hopes they still left the lube after the last time they did it. Silently cheering when his fingers met the tube, Jihoon leans back, propping himself on his knees, and pours a generous amount onto Soonyoung’s fingers.

Being as impatient as he is, Soonyoung thrust two fingers inside. Jihoon gasps arching his back at the intrusion. “Soonyoung!” Jihoon hisses through gritted teeth. Soonyoung gives him an apologetic smile as he reaches for Jihoon’s cock, slowly stroking it as he waits for Jihoon to get used to his fingers.

When Jihoon’s breathe starting to even out and small pants replace the grimace, Soonyoung moves his fingers, pushing it deeper into the tight hole. Slicked by the lube, Soonyoung stretches his two fingers while nudging another finger to join the first two. Jihoon is peppering his neck with kisses. His breath ghosts across his skin, raising goose bumps in its wake.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung groans. He wants to be inside him already. “Can I?”

Jihoon pecks Soonyoung lips as he removes Soonyoung fingers from his ass. “Really, don’t blame me later when you have to stay in bed for another day tomorrow,”

“I won’t!”

Jihoon gives him a sceptic look because today Soonyoung practically whined the whole day because he was stuck on the bed.

“I won’t! I told you, I won’t—“ Soonyoung says before he chokes on his words when Jihoon strokes his neglected hard on with lubed hands. Soonyoung moans, feeling his stomach tightens quickly at the pleasure. “Ji..”

Jihoon shudders at the sounds of his name that falls from Soonyoung’s lips. He lets Soonyoung’s cock go before aligning it with his opening. “Ready?”

“Yes, please, baby,” Soonyoung grips Jihoon hips as he lowers himself down on his cock. Soonyoung groans at the tightness.

Jihoon whimpers as the cock stretches his inside. Soonyoung’s cock feels so hot and hard inside him. Jihoon steadies his breath as he takes more of Soonyoung slowly, feeling his inside burns with each push.

“You okay?” Soonyoung breathes as he strokes Jihoon’s side soothingly. Jihoon looks at the man below him, his eyes are full of concern, his hairs plastered on his forehead with the amount of sweat dripping on his skin. He is the one having a fever, but he still asks if Jihoon feels okay. How can he not love this man?

“Yeah, I feel stellar,” Jihoon says before he kisses Soonyoung on the lips while slamming down on his cock, drowning Soonyoung’s gasps. In no time, Jihoon bounces on Soonyoung’s cocks, lips dripping with moans of Soonyoung’s name as he greedily sucks in every inch of Soonyoung hardness.

Soonyoung grips Jihoon’s hips tightly, guiding Jihoon down his cock. He knows he won’t last long, so Soonyoung bucks up to meet Jihoon half way intending to make the younger comes first. “Soonyoung!” Jihoon gasps as his prostate was hit dead on.

Jihoon slumps down as pleasure runs down his spine. His moans grow louder, hands gripping Soonyoung’s shoulder as he tries to hold himself up. Soonyoung watches the beauty in front of him crumbles with each pleasure he causes. When Jihoon opens his eyes and their eyes meet, Soonyoung growls with the way it is clouded with lust and blinding pleasure.

With a sudden burst of energy, Soonyoung gets up and switches their position. He pushes Jihoon’s legs open, quickly slamming down, drilling his cock down Jihoon’s ass. Jihoon twists his body in pleasure, hands gripping the sheets below him tightly. “Soonyoung, ah, Soonyoung!”

Each moan of his name from Jihoon lips spurs him on. Soonyoung can feel the edge of orgasm starting to reach him. He reaches for Jihoon’s neglected cock and starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “Jihoonie…” Soonyoung whispers against his lips.

His vision is getting blurry as his stomach tightens with his orgasm approaching. Jihoon is a moaning mess below him, his half-lidded eyes are watching him intently, his face flushes as he arches his back, cock twitching on his hands, and Soonyoung loses it, slamming hard one last thrust as he fills Jihoon with his cum.

Hips bucking, Soonyoung basks in his high for who knows how long before darkness takes him.

***

“Jihoonie, baby, come on. Just one more spoon,” Soonyoung begs as he tries to coax the younger out of his blanket.

“No, I’m full,” Jihoon mumbles. His voice hoarse. Soonyoung sighs.

“It’s my birthday and you don’t even let me feed you the whole porridge?” Soonyoung asks in a fake hurt voice. The younger tenses. Soonyoung can’t see it but he is sure Jihoon is rolling his eyes.

“Don’t guilt trip me when you’re the one causing this whole mess in the first place,” Jihoon glares at him but sits up anyway. Knowing he wins, Soonyoung raises the spoon to Jihoon’s awaiting lips. When Jihoon finishes swallowing his porridge, Soonyoung pecks Jihoon lips before saying “Good boy,” while ruffling his hairs.

Soonyoung moves to get up, but Jihoon holds his wrist, looking down at his fingers nervously. “Do you want me to stay?” Soonyoung asks.

A silent nod is the only thing he receives and Soonyoung quickly jumps back on the bed with Jihoon. Positioning himself comfortably against the headboard and pulling Jihoon down into his arms, Soonyoung hums as he rubs Jihoon’s back in comforting circles.

“Sorry for being sick on your birthday,” Jihoon mumbles. Soonyoung frowns at the younger’s words.

“Excuse you, you’re sick because of me, why are you sorry?” He pinches Jihoon’s side as he says it, “Beside, I can cuddle you all day, so I’m not complaining,”

Jihoon stares at his boyfriend’s content smile. The smile he always has on whenever he is with Jihoon. Cupping his plump cheeks between his hands, Jihoon kisses Soonyoung’s lips, earning him a delightful chuckles from the older.

“I love you, Jihoonie,” Soonyoung says as Jihoon pulls away.

“Happy birthday,” Jihoon whispers before Soonyoung pulls him down for another kiss.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kwon Soonyoung! Me and Jihoonie loves you!


End file.
